A Cup of Tea Is All It Takes
by Wamyne
Summary: A follow-up of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance track in the second Hetalia Drama CD. Things happen... and it eventually leads to a non-worksafe development.


**This fic was inspired on the Anglo-Japanese ****Alliance track in the second Drama CD. Therefore, I'll make a quick summary of it for anyone who hasn't listened to it yet, or else you'll be pretty much lost and won't understand the reason for some of the action.**

**A ****very quick summary of the track:**  
Arthur is searching for someone to form an alliance with and, after being turned down by Germany, he decided to try his luck with Kiku. In Japan, as they're having tea at Kiku's house, Arthur questions Kiku about his success. The chat ends with Arthur inviting Kiku to his place, promising him that he'll let kiku ask him about whatever he wants concerning the West. He also says he'll let Kiku have a tast of British black tea, whereupon Kiku makes an incredulous remark at the fact that it contains sugar.

In Britain, as Arthur was enthusiastically preparing everything for Kiku's visit, he gets the news of Japan's alliance with Russia, the enemy. He bursts out crying at that point and runs to the gardens to be able to be alone. At that point, Kiku arrives running to just meet him and to explain that his alliance with Russia was nothing more than a mere misunderstanding.

What they are saying to each other at the final part of that scene are the lines that follow. The first line belongs to Arthur.

"_If that's how you feel about it, we can form an alliance tomorrow."_  
"_Thank you very much."_  
"_Don't misunderstand me, I'm doing this for my own sake! It's not like it's for you…"_  
"_He is so blunt…"_  
"_Well, it's getting late, so feel free to stay. Because, from now on, we're... f-f-friends."_  
"_I'm very grateful for your offer. That's what it means to be friends with someone, right?"_  
"_Friends… ah, yes, we are!"_

This was how it started.

------------

Inside the Englishman's house, Kiku was looking in bewilderment at all the details he could find. Everything in the house reflected wealth and riches and, being unfamiliar with most of it as he was, just added to the sense of mystery. There were vases filled with flowers of colours too numerous to count, paintings and carpets depicting hunting scenes and wars, as well as portraits that majestically covered the walls, a staircase dressed in a blood-red carpet so imposing it was almost frightening… He had never seen anything like this. He knew the West was like a box full of surprises for an Asian like him, but he didn't expect it to be this overwhelming. He felt like he had just taken a step into an alternate world completely different from what he was used to.

"Would care for some refreshments, sir?", a person dressed in a black tuxedo asked him, stretching out his hands, as if waiting for Kiku to hand out something in return. Kiku was confused. Who was this person that had just addressed him? He didn't know him, yet he was being so polite.  
"Oh, that's a good idea, Stevens." Arthur answered. "Though it's getting late, I wouldn't mind having a cup of tea before sleep."  
"Certainly. Should I go and prepare some black tea, sir?"  
"Yes, please. Oh, and Japan, please give him that kimono you're carrying on your shoulders. He's waiting for you to do so."

Kiku was feeling even more puzzled now. Why was that stranger offering to carry his kimono if he could do so perfectly well by himself? He couldn't follow what was going on at all... it was all too strange. In the end, he placed his purple kimono on the butler's arm and it was folded gently, then taken away with care. For a person like him, who spent most of his life dwelling all by himself, he thought this must have been another thing he would never understand and wasn't used to.

They walked through long and narrow corridors, with a great many doors that ended up looking like a painted pattern on the wall. Opposite the doors were windows that offered a view of the gardens, now seemingly asleep under the night's veil. It was difficult to tell, but Kiku managed to distinguish the place where he had met up with the Englishman that night. The thoughts of their previous conversation filled his head and somehow reassured him in this strange atmosphere.

"_We're friends."_

Suddenly, Arthur stopped and opened a door leading to a room.

"Japan, if you please."

It was a rather small room compared to the hall that had carved such a great impression on him and the decorations weren't as luxurious, either. Books were the main thing that covered the walls, and butterflies specimens hung where books would allow something to disrupt their row. A small, round wooden table stood in the centre with three chairs surrounding it.

"This is my study. Stevens will soon be bringing us some tea and scones, so, please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable until then." Arthur said, smiling and pulling out a chair.

Kiku was impressed by the Englishman's hospitality. He had already behaved very naturally and kindly when they first met in Japan, but now it looked as if he was doing everything in his means to make his Japanese guest feel at home.

Soon thereafter, Stevens entered the room pushing a little cart with two cups, a pot, and a plate, on a white and yellow striped fabric. On the plate, Kiku noticed there were four delicious looking scones. Picking each of the items one by one, Stevens placed them on a wooden table. The cups and the pot were pure white and seemed so delicate that a mere glance would cause them to break. Stevens then took the pot and filled both cups with a beverage so murky, that the contrast it made with the cups just caused it to look even darker. After filling both cups with tea, Stevens left the room, taking his little cart with him.

"Now I can keep my promise _and_ you'll also be able to taste our tea. So, whatever you wanted to ask me, shoot away."

The tea tasted different, Arthur had been right about that, and the sugar added to it actually made it more pleasant. Kiku was relieved that his original shock proved to be misleading. The scones, still hot, gave out an appetizing aroma.

"Well, England-san, I'd enjoy if you'd be able to tell me a bit more about Britain's history as well as how the countries' relationships work here in the West. I was never able to look into that very carefully, partly thanks to having been enclosed from the world all these years. I'd be very grateful if you could shed me some light on the matter."  
"Britain's history and Europe, is it?" Arthur frowned. "Hmm, very well then! I guess I'll have to go all the way back, even before the Age of Discoveries took place."

Arthur started talking and talking, narrating all his great achievements, his losses, and, naturally, explaining the reason why he utterly despised France. With every historical fact he mentioned, his eyes would glow with excitement and he would narrate things even more passionately. They didn't notice the time passing by, until the clock in the hall beat three times. It was 3 am.

"Oh, it's already this late… I-I'm terribly sorry for having gone on and on, Japan, but whenever I start talking about something related to the United Kingdom, it's difficult for me to control myself. Haha…" Arthur had placed the hand on his head and was laughing nervously. "Hope I didn't go over the limit this time."

Arthur was looking at Kiku as if begging for forgiveness. Their eyes met, and, suddenly, both felt the urge to look away. It was an uncomfortable feeling, Kiku thought, but he couldn't explain why that was.

"W-Well, it's too late now, anyway. And I made you put up with me for this long, even when you were already pretty tired from your trip. Sorry about that!" Arthur laughed.

Kiku frantically tried to convince Arthur that he had found their chat quite interesting, but, be it because of the late hour or how tired he was, he couldn't convince him. After another series of futile attempts from Kiku, Arthur called for Stevens and asked him to show Kiku to his room. Stevens nodded and asked the Japanese man to follow him.

"Well then, good night, Japan."  
"Good night, England-san. And thank you for your time."

As Arthur stayed behind in the study, Kiku trailed the butler's steps through more and more corridors, up the humongous staircases in the hall… then another fair amount of corridors followed… until both eventually reached a room on the first floor.

"These will be your accommodations for the night, sir. Have a pleasant night."

The butler opened the door, inviting Kiku in, and, after wishing him good night once again, he left the Japanese man alone in the room. One could tell visitors would usually stay in this room, as there was nothing more than a single person bed, a writing desk and a chair adorning it. Furthermore, the furniture was still in very good shape and no portraits or pictures were to be seen. A towel and some squared-patterned pyjamas were folded on the bed and Kiku, who was feeling quite tired, just made the necessary arrangements before tucking himself into bed.

He was sure he'd sleep like a rock that night, but he was sorely mistaken. This was his first time sleeping in a Western bed, and the mattress was not making things easy for him. He did sit up and have a look at the floor to judge if it could be a solution to his problems, but, when he was confronted with the tiles, he quickly changed his mind and went back under the sheets.

He rolled around in bed but he couldn't get any sleep. In an act of desperation, he decided he should just get up and head to the bathroom. Maybe a little walk would help him unwind.

However, once he reached the bathroom and was about to open the door, something stopped him. He started listening to a squishy, rhythmical sound, intermittent at times, but that still carried on. Huffs occasionally covered the noise, but it wasn't until he heard his name that he knew who was inside. He was doing it… because of him. Kiku's hand flew up to his mouth, in disbelief, as he carried on listening to his name.

"Ja-pan… Japan…"

His body wouldn't budge. He just stood there, on the other side of the door, holding the door handle.

"Ja-pan… Ja-pan…"

He could never have imagined that something like this would happen. It was inconceivable. It couldn't be. There's no way this was happening. Didn't he call them "friends"?

"Ja-pan… Japan…"

So what was this? It didn't make sense. This is more than friendship. This was…

"Ja-pan… Japan…"

…love, could it be? Or was it just lust?

"Ja-p… ngh"

As Kiku was holding his head against the door, the sounds ceased, with a clunk. What followed was a series of deep breaths.

Kiku didn't know what to do, but, being another man himself, he was familiar with its consequences all too well. Should he go in and help him out while playing dumb? Or should he just ignore him and head back to his room?

Thoughts blurred one over the other, but he decided it was best to help him. Leaving a half-exhausted man in a bathroom all by himself wasn't in his character, regardless.

Kiku knocked on the door, and made to open it, and, naturally, it was closed from the inside. After a little while, the door opened and he found himself standing face to face with the Englishman. Arthur had doused his face in water to cover up his exhaustion, only making it look all the more obvious what he'd been doing.

"England-san? You're not looking too well. Should I lend you a hand?"  
"J-Japan… No, it's alright! I'm _just fine_!"

Arthur staggered as he spoke, still red as a tomato. Kiku carried on insisting he should allow him to help, and, after the third or the fourth time, he just ordered the Englishman to use him as a support to get his room. Arthur was already too tired to retort by then. Add to that the swirling emotions that were cramming up his head, and all he could do was mumble the directions to his room.

Kiku helped him on his way and he even waited for the Englishman to tuck himself into bed. As Kiku was finally preparing himself for another visit to the nightmarish mattress in his room, he suddenly felt as something grasped his right wrist.

"Please, don't go."

Arthur was holding him, those words coming from his mouth. Kiku, who wasn't sure if Arthur was already getting delusional from exhaustion, pretended not to hear and made another attempt to move away from the bed.

"Please, don't go."

Arthur was clenching Kiku's wrist now. Then, at once, Arthur sat up and placed his arms around Kiku, holding him tightly.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

Arthur was muttering these words in Kiku's ear, holding him more and more tightly by the second.

Kiku was paralyzed. He didn't know how to react. He wanted to run away that very moment, to push back that reckless Englishman, who was in severe violation of the socially acceptable distance. He started to move around, trying to break free from that embarrassment, and, before he knew it, his lips were covered.

Arthur was kissing him and it was no ordinary kiss. Every time Arthur pressed his tongue into Kiku's mouth, he felt trespassed. He twitched, but, at the same time, he felt as his body was gradually losing its will to resist, and he felt himself giving in to the Englishman's kiss. Kiku felt weak; he was melting down on the inside.

"I want to be with you, Japan."

Arthur started stroking Kiku's black hair; it swirled around his fingers. He kissed him again, now gently, causing Kiku to fall back on the bed. Kiku felt he wanted to be with Arthur- he was already starting to understand that within himself. If that weren't true, he would not have come running to his place, he would not have accepted to stay the night over, he would not have helped him out before. And, above all, he would not have allowed this to happen.

The Englishman had moved on to his neck, kissing and licking it at the same time. His breathing had gotten slower; Kiku was breathing harder. His penis started reacting to Arthur's spell.

The square-patterned pyjamas he was wearing started feeling looser. Arthur was unbuttoning the upper part of his pyjamas as he was nibbling on the Japanese man's ear. He was undoing it button by button, slowly, as if to tease him. Sometimes he'd even tuck his hand inside the shirt, running it across Kiku's white skin, caressing it softly. He carried on like this until he unbuttoned it completely, at which point he threw Kiku's shirt across the room.

Kiku timidly gave out a moan when Arthur began playing with his nipples. He was sucking one, as he squeezed the other between his fingers. His mind was starting to go blank from all the pleasure, his cock reacting in unison. It was getting hard… much too quickly.

Arthur grabbed hold of the now hard penis, and started stroking it. In between strokes, he'd let his thumb slide on its upper part, massaging it, while stroking it more strongly afterwards. His other hand he kept busy trying to get rid of his pants. Kiku felt a chill up his spine when Arthur's mouth suddenly pressed against it.

"It's not hard enough yet," he said.

Shame was invading Kiku's thoughts, as he kept repeating to himself that Arthur shouldn't be doing that. He tried to push his head back only resulting in Arthur biting him slightly. Arthur was sucking it, licking it, while grabbing his testicles and massaging them. Kiku couldn't do anything else but moan; his hands seizing the sheets, and his body slightly curved.

"E-England-san… I-I'm almost coming…"

Arthur just carried on playing with it in his mouth.

"En… gland… -san!"

Before Kiku could finish, Arthur had already pulled back, and was masterfully using the Japanese man's foreskin to stop the sperm.

"Now, my dear Japan, we're even."

Kiku's mind was too blank to react, but, from what he could tell, it seemed to be the case... He had been noticed… back in the bathroom.

Arthur removed his hand and the white fluid flowed onto the bed, creating a mark around Kiku's waist. He then undressed himself, getting rid of his pyjamas and again Arthur threw himself on Kiku, kissing, licking, biting every single part of his body. Kiku's moans were getting stronger now since most of his strength had been lost with the orgasm. Arthur's left hand now moved towards his backside.

"E-England-san… what are you… doing? I… I can't take… any more."  
"You're more relaxed now, Japan, so it shouldn't be so hard on you."

With this he stuck a finger up Kiku's ass. Kiku gave out a girly shriek at that moment, but Arthur just carried on sticking his finger in and taking it out while moving it around when he was inside. It was a strange feeling, Kiku thought, something that shouldn't be done and yet was pleasurable at the same time. Arthur gradually moved on to two and three fingers, trying to get the hole wider and wider.

Arthur carried on for a little while longer until he stopped. Arthur's hard cock that had been pressing against Kiku all this time, was now trying to dig its way inside him. Kiku wanted to scream, but Arthur handed him a pillow to bite on. Every time the Englishman pushed, it hurt, but he should be able to endure something like that. The scars he had gotten on previous wars were much more hurtful, both physically and mentally. Arthur continued to push and pull and small drops of blood started dampening the sheets.

"I'm sorry, Japan, I can't stop now."

Kiku bit harder on the pillow, shutting his eyes every time Arthur entered him. He was giving his all to him; he wanted him to have him.

Not much was left until all of Arthur's cock was inside him and the pain had subsided, turning itself into pleasure. He was tight, but Arthur was fucking him for as long as he could hold on. Even if he had come not too long ago, Kiku knew that, with all the foreplay, it was getting more and more difficult for the Englishman to prevent the second climax. His arms were trembling. Sweat drops were covering his body, falling on Kiku, as he pushed and pulled his penis into the Japanese man's body. Kiku was getting considerably harder again now, too, so that his cock was rubbing against Arthur's stomach, creating even more friction.

Arthur carried on, but it wasn't too long before he came again, but this time, inside of Kiku. Kiku felt as the hot sperm entered him, pressing again against the walls, but soothing him.

Exhausted, Arthur let himself fall on Kiku's shoulder. He was covered in sweat and breathing hard, but, once their eyes met, he was still able to smirk.

"Now it'll be harder for you to leave me, right?"  
"I won't, England-san."


End file.
